SJ Railways
SJ Railways AS, is a public limited company partially owned by the Kalmar Union state and operating under market conditions and requirements. Train services in the group are conducted primarily by the parent company and the subsidiary SJ Stockholmståg. Other subsidiaries and associated companies engaged in activities closely related to SJ's core business. Cargo business of the company are managed by Green Cargo, a subusidiary of SJ Railways. History SJ started its operations as of December 1856, in connection with the first public course opened in Sweden. SJ's development during the first hundred years of its history can be divided into two major power increases. The first phase took place during the mid 1800s when many of the major trunk lines were built in Sweden , which largely formed the backbone of the entire Swedish infrastructure. The second major expansion work carried out in the 1940s, when began the nationalization of all small and medium-sized railway company, which had managed and operated many of the branch lines which bound to the same trunk lines. The reason for this was primarily to protect these circuits from the closure, when the rising car ownership has made many of them unprofitable to operate as private companies. After the nationalization SJ could modernize the rolling stock. In 1950, SJ had a total 50,000 employees and was the largest employer in Sweden . The measures which the State undertook to rescue the smaller railroads, however, was not sustainable in the long term and in the 60's almost half of all lines in Sweden have been closed. After the 1960s, followed a long period of strong uncertainty and tight efficiency. Most of these new bus routes were operated by Sj too and the company quickly became the country's largest bus operator. At the end of the 1980s increased interest in rail as the new environmental awareness and rising gasoline prices. Traffic began to increase slowly and a new car series was put into service. The major investment was in 1986 when SJ started ordering fast train X2000. This train was very much the SJ's turnaround, and it began to be used more frequently on the major routes. Following the formation of the Union in 2001, the government decided to privatize the state railway companies of Sweden and Norway. SJ was divided into different companies, acquiring UNRA all activities relating to infrastructure and selling all activities not directly related to the railroad. The bus division was sold in this phase. The subsequent restructuring of the company was directed to maintain and enhance the lines of medium and long distance. Between 2002 and 2004 the state got rid of most of its stake in the company to the present 28% which still allows remaining the largest shareholder. Services SJ Railways operates different kind of train services inline with the national standards: *'SJR' (SJ Regional): Stops at all stations. *'SJC' (SJ Commuter): Same as SJR, but organized as a network around the major cities, with several lines and generally more frequent service. *'SJE' (SJ Express): Its speed is considerably faster than regional trains at the same level, as it does not stop at all stations served by the regional trains. They have businees class avaliable. *'SJI' (SJ Intercity): BRI trains operates routes from mid to long distance with stops only at major stations. BRI trains can reach velocities over 200 km/h in Standard Union Double Track. They have businees class avaliable. Scandinavia (most important services) Long range services *'Stockholm - Malmö - Copenhagen' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Oslo' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Göteborg' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Malmö' (SJE and SJI services) *'Oslo - Götegorg - Malmö - Copenhagen' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Uppsala - Gävle - Söderhamn - Sundsvall' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Uppsala - Gävle - Ange - Ostersund' (SJE and SJI services) *'Umea - Bräcke - Gävle - Stockholm' (SJE and SJI services) *'Trondheim - Östersund - Gävle - Stockholm' (SJE and SJI services) *'Lulea - Umea - Ange - Gävle - Uppsala - Stockholm' (SJE and SJI services) *'Göteborg - Oslo' (SJE and SJI services) *'Göteborg - Malmö' (SJE and SJI services) *'Göteborg - Örebro' (SJE and SJI services) *'Göteborg - Kalmar' (SJE and SJI services) SJ Railways *'Göteborg - Norrköping' (SJE and SJI services) *'Malmö - Kalmar' (SJE and SJI services) *'Malmö - Norrköping' (SJE and SJI services) *'Malmö - Mjölby - Orebro' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Sundsvall' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Mora' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Örebro' (SJE and SJI services) *'Stockholm - Karlstad' (SJE and SJI services) Mid range services *'Stockholm - Gävle' (SJR and SJE services) *'Stockholm - Falum' (SJR and SJE services) *'Stockholm - Västeras - Örebro' (SJR and SJE services) *'Stockholm - Hallsberg - Örebro' (SJR and SJE services) *'Stockholm - Linköping' (SJR and SJE services) *'Stockholm - Gävle' (SJR and SJE services) *'Malmö - Odense' (SJR and SJE services) *'Malmö - Helsinborg - Halmstad' (SJR and SJE services) *'Malmö - Hässleholm - Halmstad' (SJR and SJE services) *'Malmö - Karlskrona' (SJR and SJE services) *'Malmö - Växjö' (SJR and SJE services) *'Göteborg - Halmstad' (SJR and SJE services) SJ Railways *'Göteborg - Trollhättan - Karlstad' (SJR and SJE services) *'Göteborg - Falköping - Karlstad' (SJR and SJE services) *'Göteborg - Växjö' (SJR and SJE services) *'Norrköping - Växjö' (SJR and SJE services) *'Norrköping - Örebro' (SJR and SJE services) *'Norrköping - Karlstad' (SJR and SJE services) *'Lulea - Umea' (SJR and SJE services) *'Umea - Sundsvall' (SJR and SJE services) *'Sundsvall - Gävle' (SJR and SJE services) *'Gävle - Sala - Örebro' (SJR and SJE services) Short range services SJ offers short range and commuter services around the cities of: *Stockholm *Malmö *Göteborg *Norrköping *Karlstad *Örebro Rolling stock Locomotives * Rc3 * Rc6 EMUs * X12. SJ designation for a swedish EMUs manufactured by the former ASEA. Used in SJC and SJR services. * X14. SJ designation for a swedish EMUs manufactured by the former ASEA. Used in SJC and SJR services. * X31. SJ Railways designation for the Contessa Train manufactured in Baltic Union by the Everett based company Bombardier. Used in SJE and SJI services. * X40. SJ Railways designation for the Coradia train manufactured in Baltic Union by the french based company Alstom. Used in SJC and SJE services. DMUs *Y20. SJ designation for the new DR13 DMU manufactured by RVR. It is the only type of diesel train operated by SJ. It is used on SJR and SJC services where electricity is not avaliable. Intercities * X 2000. It is the first high-speed train manufactured in Baltic Union by the Everett based company Adtranz, now Bombardier. Used in SJE and SJI services. * X53. Baltic Railways designation for the first version of the Regina Train manufactured in Baltic Union by the Everett based company Bombardier. Used in SJI services. * X54. Baltic Railways designation for second version of the Regina Train manufactured in Baltic Union by the Everett based company Bombardier. Used in SJI services. * X55. Baltic Railways designation for the latest version of the Regina Train manufactured in Baltic Union by the Everett based company Bombardier. Used in SJI services. SJ Stockholmståg SJ Stockholmståg AS is a wholly owned company of SJ Railways. On behalf of Stockholm Transport (SL) operates commuter trains in Stockholm from June 18th 2006 . Stockholmståg is also responsible for maintenance of trains, traffic information via announcements and signs and manning the ticket office at the stations. Station hosts are presented as representatives of Stockholmståg and dressed in clothing with their logos. SJStockholmsttåg AS has 1300 employees and operates more than 700 daily trains. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies